Pegasus Knight
:You may be looking for Pegasusknight.com, the fansite. The Pegasus Knight (ペガサスナイト) is a usually female-only unit class who fights on a flying Pegasus mount with a Lance (although, in Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi and Genealogy of the Holy War, they are able to use Swords as well). These characters have the ability to fly over normally impassable terrain for long distances, a natural ability to fear should you be facing air units. Pegasus Knights tend to have very low Defense and HP, making them a little more fragile than other characters. Their high Speed is their saving grace, easily avoiding attacks. It seems, game-wise at least, that Pegasus Knights live in cold places with lots of snow. In Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, they are the promoted version of the Pegasus Rider class. In Game Combat The Pegasus Knight may seem fragile, but they are one of the most useful classes to have on the field. Their ability to fly, giving them advantages over opponents, and the ability to use the rescue command in later Fire Emblem titles allows them to be used as a type of transport for ground units. When attacking, it is always important to pay attention to your enemies, as Pegasus Knights are weak against classes that use bows. However, they tend to have decent Resistance in most games of the series and often at times their high speeds allow them to dodge very efficiently. Because of this, Pegasus Knights can avoid attacks from bow-wielders if trained properly. While Pegasus Knights tend to focus on Speed more than Defense, Defense is also present which makes them less fragile than other classes with low Defense. Promotions The Pegasus Knight was originally promoted into the Wyvern Rider, but these classes were eventually separated into two different classes. However, Pegasus Knights can promote to Wyvern Knight in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Currently, the Pegasus Knight promotes into the Falcon Knight in most titles. Weakness Pegasus Knights have a weakness to bows. They often use Javelins to compensate for their low defenses against them. They are also vulnerable to wind magic, but given their rather good Resistance growths, this becomes less and less of an issue as they level up. Uniform Characters of the Pegasus Knight class are often depicted in a tunic, sometimes they are wearing a miniskirt that just covers their hips underneath the tunics. If they are not wearing a miniskirt underneath the tunic, the tunic then becomes hip length and most of the time have a slit either side of the tunic from the top of their waist to the lower half of their hips. Although sometimes the slits are not present such as in Florina's artwork. They wear a white belt with beige edges around their waist which sometimes has a sheath to carry their swords in. (as seen here in Shiida's artwork) They do not wear leggings but most are shown with knee high or thigh-highsocks socks and boots. Although some like Misha's artwork depicts them with leggings. Often they wear arm-length or wrist-length gloves and some are fingerless gloves. Some have a headband tied around their head. For armor they wear a breastplate, shoulder guards, and a round helmet. In Awakening, their belt has an item pouch attached to the rear, which they lose upon promotion. List of Pegasus Knights ''Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi/''Mystery of the Emblem *Shiida - The princess of Talys and later Marth's fiancee. *Palla - Pegasus knight of Medon and member of the Whitewings. *Catria - Pegasus knight of Medon and member of the Whitewings. *Est - Pegasus knight of Medon and member of the Whitewings, later the wife of Abel. ''Gaiden *Clair - Knight of Zofia and younger sister of Clive. Genealogy of the Holy War *Ferry - One of the four Pegasus Knights of Silesse in the first generation. *Fee - Silessean Pegasus Knight and the daughter of Ferry in the second generation. *Femina - Silessean Pegasus Knight who takes Fee's spot if Ferry does not have children. Ferry and Sigurd fangirl who joined the army to honor them. Thracia 776 *Misha - Mercenary Pegasus Knight from Silesse and the daughter of Deet'var. *Promotion for: Karin Binding Blade *Shanna - Ilian Pegasus Knight in training serving under Dieck. *Thite - Ilian Pegasus Knight serving alongside Klein. Rekka no Ken *Florina - Ilian Pegasus Knight who is close friends with Lyn. *Fiora - Ilian Pegasus Knight and commander of Ilia's 5th Wing of Pegasus Knights. *Farina - Ilian Pegasus Knight and member of the Strongwings, Ilia's 3rd Wing of Pegasus Knights. The Sacred Stones *Vanessa - Frelian Knight and younger sister of Syrene. *Tana - The princess of Frelia, trained by Syrene. Path of Radiance/''Radiant Dawn *Marcia - Knight of Begnion, later part of the Crimean Royal Knights. ''Awakening *Sumia - A member of Chrom's Shepherds and a member of Ylisse's pegasus knights. *Cordelia - A member of Ylisse's pegasus knights. *Cynthia - Sumia's daughter from the future. Stats Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *HP: 52 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 *Wlv: 20 Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *HP: 80 *Str: 22 *Mag: 15 *Skl: 22 *Spd: 27 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 22 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *HP: 80 *Mag: 20 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Build: 20 Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 60 *Str: 24 *Mag: 23 *Skl: 28 *Spd: 27 *Lck: 30 *Def: 22 *Res: 25 *Lance (weapon): A Trivia *In ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem the enemy Pegasus Knights appeared to be male, making them the only known male Pegasus Knights in the series. *In Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken the enemy Pegasus Knights appear female and are otherwise indistinguishable from allied Pegasus Knights, except that they use the male mounted formula for AID, giving them the highest AID of any unit in the game, 20. * Pegasus Knights are generally female due to the myth of the unicorn, which states that only pure-hearted maidens could approach Pegasi. Pegasi within the series alternate between being traditional pegasi or an alicorn/winged unicorn. Gallery File:PegasusKnightTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Pegasus Knight, as she appears in the first series of the TCG. File:PegasusKnightTCG2.jpg|A Level 10 generic Pegasus Knight, as she appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:PegknightDS.png|Generic CG portrait of the Pegasus Knight class from the DS titles. File:Pegasus Knight Gaiden.png|Battle model of the Pegasus Knight class from Gaiden. File:Ferry as a Pegasus Knight.JPG|Ferry as a Pegasus Knight in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Pegasusknight animation.gif|Battle animation of a Pegasus Knight performing a normal attack in the GBA titles. File:FE7 Pegasus Knight Critical.gif|Battle animation of a Pegasus Knight performing a critical attack with a Spear in the GBA titles. File:FE9 Pegasus Knight (Marcia).png|Marcia as a Pegasus Knight in Path of Radiance. File:FE13 Pegasus Knight (Sumia).png|Sumia as a Pegasus Knight in Awakening. File:FE1 Pegasus Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Pegasus Knight class from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Pegasus Knight FE2 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the Pegasus Knight class from 'Gaiden''. File:FE3 Pegasus Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Pegasus Knight class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE8 Pegasus Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Pegasus Knight class from The Sacred Stones. File:FEDS Pegasus Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Pegasus Knight class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Sumia Pegasus Knight Map Sprite.gif|Sumia's map sprite as a Pegasus Knight in Awakening.